


Cora falls in love with Scott Ryder

by Maverick12345



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick12345/pseuds/Maverick12345
Summary: Cora knows she has feeling for Scott Ryder. As well she knows he has feelings for her





	

Cora starts to wonder if she can Fall in Love with Scott Ryder and if they can be together even. 

Ryder sits in his quarters thinking about what Cora said to him. But problem was not feeling the same or loving her. It needed to be talked about and together.

Cora was waiting in the green house area on the ship. 

He asked to come in to speak with her. Cora listen I feel the same way towards you. I love and want to be with you and forever. But I am more worried about losing you.

If anything would happen to you Cora I never for give myself every. 

Ryder, listen I know what is at stake here and please don't push me away because of this.


End file.
